1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a locking securing section utilized for connecting an electrical conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire harness is disposed in a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. The wire harness has a connector, which has a tube-shaped connector housing and a terminal received in the housing. The terminal is connected with an end of an electrical conductor.
The connector has a locking securing section to confirm a complete fitting between the connector and a mating connector. A connector disclosed in JP,2004-220970,A has a locking securing unit besides the locking securing section. The connector housing disclosed in JP,2004-220970,A has a locking arm, which resiliently deforms to engage with an engaging portion of the mating connector and resumes a neutral state after connection.
The locking securing unit is movably disposed on the connector housing between a regulation position to regulate a resilient deformation of the locking arm and an allowance position to allow the resilient deformation thereof. When the locking arm is placed in the neutral state, the locking securing unit is movable between the regulation position and the allowance position without an interference of the locking arm. When the locking arm is resiliently deformed, the locking securing unit is regulated to move from the allowance position to the regulation position with the interference of the locking arm.
The connector having the locking securing section is fitted to the mating connector by placing the locking securing unit in the allowance position. After fitting together, the completion of fitting is determined from whether the locking securing unit is movable toward the regulation position.
The connector has a regulating projection to regulate the resilient deformation of the locking arm. When the locking securing unit is placed in the regulation position and the locking arm is disengaged with the engaging portion, the regulating projection abuts on the locking arm which resiliently deforms to disengage from the engaging portion.
In the conventional connector disclosed in JP,2004-220970,A, when the locking securing unit is placed in the regulation position and the locking arm is disengaged, the locking arm is subjected to a force associated with the disengagement and a repulsive force from the regulating projection. The locking arm thus is subjected excess force when the locking arm is operated while the locking securing unit is placed in the regulation position.
When the locking arm is connected with the connector housing at the center thereof and one end is operated and another end engages with the engaging portion (seesaw-type locking), the one end of the locking arm is subjected to a large bending force when the connectors are disengaged, causing to a failure of the locking arm.